If It Means A Lot To You
by Rin and Yuki
Summary: AU. Hinata Hyuga lost everything. Her husband died and she's back at the home that once disowned her. When she finally feels like giving up, somehow love finds it's way back into her life. SasuHina/NaruHina. Hinata is somewhat OOC. It's rated T for now but that might change.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi, Rin here! :D I just love NaruHina! But, I have a huge soft spot for SasuHina! This one starts out SasuHina but the main ship is NaruHina.

I think all my fanfics will have song titles as fic titles since my previous one also was a song title as well. If It Means A Lot To You is a song by a band called A Day To Remember. It's a really nice song. If you're familiar with it great! If you're not, it doesn't matter but check it out if you'd like! :3 It is somewhat inspired in this fic. I love music if you hadn't noticed hehe. Okay, enough of my rambling. Hope you like it! -Rin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the band A Day To Remember, sadly!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The worst thing that can happen to a person is having everything set out in front of you. You're goals, plans, ideas, anything and then have it snatched right under your nose. The feeling of a typhoon of sadness sweeping over you. You had your life planned already. You knew what you were going to do. You had things to do and now you can't do them. Just like that. You can't. Goodbye, plans. Goodbye, goals. Goodbye, everything.

That dreadful thing I'm talking about happened to me. I was happy. In love even. I was married. I had plans to live a good life with a husband and kids. I had a good job. Now, I'm alone. Not entirely alone, since I do have my best friend, Temari with me. I moved back in with my parents. My family is pretty rich but since I left them to marry someone they didn't like, I was exiled. Cut from the family. Now it's like I'm some maid at a strangers home. Since I can't mooch of them. I work for them. My own family. I still missed the life I used to live. I miss the man I was married to and I miss the plans we both had.

My name is Hinata Hyuga. If you haven't heard of me. I appeared twice in some lame magazine that stated I wasn't an heir to my family's fortunes anymore and my name was out of the will. My family was pretty well known in the City of Konoha. Another time was when I married someone from another well known family, Sasuke Uchiha. I was now the daughter-in-law of the Uchiha family. I wouldn't say it was a Romeo and Juliet type of story because it wasn't. The Uchiha family loved me. They loved the eye color that only the Hyuga had, the light purple irises. We even talked about how they'd like if our kids had my eyes.

On the other hand, my family only wanted to see me marry someone they had chosen for me. They didn't like Sasuke for me. He had a pretty bad rep growing up. But he was a changed man as he got older. Anyway, I'm getting a little too ahead of myself. I'll just start from the time when I was once truly happy...

* * *

**Quick A/N: **Originally this was the beginning of chapter 1 but it felt like a Prologue to me so it's separate. It is a bit short, sorry about that. But the chapters won't be short like this. :3


	2. First Meeting

**A/N: **Hi again! Since this is a NaruHina. It will be mostly NaruHina but I still wanted to show the connection between Sasuke and Hinata. How they met and etc. without making it so long. The first 2 or 3 chapters will be about them. I already have the layout of how the chapters will be so there'll be lots of NaruHina fluff later! Stay tuned! Hope you like the first chapter! c: -Rin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I've known Sasuke since we were kids. Konoha only had one Elementary, Middle and High school. So you'd see the same people every year. Well despite knowing each other for all those years. We didn't speak. I didn't start to see an interest in him until I saw him the spring after my 21st birthday. He was running from the law. Yep, he was running from the police and he stumbled upon the book store I was working in, which by working I mean volunteering. For the first time since seeing him in the 1st grade I spoke to him.

"Umm, a-are you okay?" I stuttered, he was crouching behind a pile of books on the floor. I heard a police siren fading in the distance.

"What?" He looked up at me. I was standing next to the pile of books.

I guess he realized how weird he looked and said, "Oh, sorry." He got up and wiped his pants.

"You seem to be in a but of a mess." I wasn't really the talkative type to strangers. But this was the first time a criminal walked in like that. I guess he wanted to be safe so he stayed in the store and after some silence, I asked, "So, what'd you do?" my voice sounded a bit to curious.

"You think I did something?!" He spat, "I didn't do shit. I doubt anyone will believe me." his voice lowered.

"Well, I'm sure someone can help y-" I heard the bell on the door to the book store, chime. it was a customer. I turned back around and he was gone, the back door slightly opened. I went out and checked but there was no sign of him.

The next day he came by again. I heard the bell on the door and responded not looking at who came in.

"Good morning!" I looked up from organizing the front desk and saw him.

"You said you could help me." he commanded.

"What?" I asked. I didn't remember saying that.

"Help me, you said you could help me... Hinamori right?" he was serious.

"Uhh, Hinata and I- I said someone can help you." I pointed out but I felt bad so I added, "If I know a little more about your situation maybe I can try..." I realized that this may have been a bad idea. Why was I trying to help him anyway? Temari would say it's because I'm to nice.

"Okay then. Meet me at the Konoha cemetery at eight." He walked out. What?! A cemetery?! What does this guy do with his life? The whole day I dreaded 8pm. I debated if I should even show up.

When it finally came, I drove to the front of the cemetery. Unsure of where he was I decided to stay in my car till I saw him. Just when I thought I was going to wait awhile, he knocked on the window to the passenger seat. Oh, my goodness. He scared the crap out of me. I unlocked the door. What am I doing here? With someone whom I haven't seen since high school!

"You came, thanks." He smiled weakly. The first time I have ever seen him smile.

"Yeah, so w-what happened?" I stuttered. I didn't want him to see that I was a bit scared of this whole situation.

"I started hanging out with some bad people. You know, they said they'd help me..." He looked down.

"Help with what?"

"To get drugs." his voice was barely a whisper.

"To get what?"

"Drugs! Okay! Geez, are you deaf?! They said they'd help me get drugs and I just needed to go to a gas station. A small robbery they said. They even gave me a gun. I went in but I couldn't do it." there was pain in his voice, "I had a ski mask but I stood there like an idiot instead. Two of the guys came in, threw me on the floor and did the job for me. But by that time, I guess the guy behind the register called the cops or something 'cause we heard sirens and they dropped the gun and threw the money on me and bailed. I left after that barely dodging the cops. They have my prints on that gun and I'm sure I was in the surveillance video. Masked or not. I don't want my family knowing any of this. So help me." His voice went back to its commanding tone.

After much thought I finally said, "I think first you should go to the cops." He stared at me with wide eyes. "I know your side of the story and if what you're saying is true then you're innocent. The surveillance tape shows you had nothing to do with the robbery. That would be your defense. If they asked why you did it, I think you have to come clean about that too. The worst thing they could do is send you to a facility for your addiction..." I stared down. My face slightly red, I was embarrassed by his reaction. What am I doing here?! I asked myself again. Sasuke stayed quiet. I guess he's going to not like the idea and he'll go back to being a vagabond and he'll leave me alone. But, I was completely wrong.

"Let me think about it." he whispered more to himself than to me. He got out the car and left. I guess he's not fond of goodbyes.

I didn't see Sasuke until three days later when he appeared at the shop again. I'm really starting to think I should volunteer somewhere else...

"This plan of yours." he looked into my eyes as if searching for an answer to something.

I stared back at him. "What plan?" I was walking around arranging books with him following.

"About me going to the cops. Do you think it'll work?"

"I'm mostly certain it will. Unless your record is bad."

"No. I'm smarter than that, Hina." Hina?

"Right." That's why you got yourself into that mess in the first place.

For a whole month, every couple of days he'd appear at my job. Asking the same question. I got used to seeing him in a way. I would share my lunch with him sometimes. We'd only talk about that one subject. He would say that he wanted to change and that he didn't want to feel like a criminal. Finally, he came in one day right after closing. It was a Tuesday and we closed early.

"Come with me." there was that commanding voice again. I nodded and followed him.

We stopped in front of the police station.

"I'm going to do it today. Don't leave, alright?" he said it more of an order than a question. I nodded again and waited outside. After hours of waiting he came out. A small smile on his face.

"I'm free!" He cheered and hugged me. I blushed. He let go of me as soon as he realized what he had done. "Thanks, Hina."

"Wait, what about the drug problem?" I whispered looking around in case someone heard.

"I have to go to a rehab center." the slight smile erased from his face, "It was also an agreement for them not telling my parents."

"How long?" I was glad he was going to get the help he needed.

"For six months... I have to stay there in the facility. I can easily lie to my parents and tell them I'm going on vacation. My older brother does it all the time."

"Oh." I felt disappointed that I wasn't going to see him around the store anymore.

"I'll write to you, if that's alright. I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me."

"I really haven't done much," I mumbled, "but you can write to me."

During those six months, he sent me a letter every week. We wrote about all kinds of things. He'd talk about his past and me about mine. I knew him more while he was in rehab than I ever knew when he'd pass by during work. He wrote about how well he was doing. The last letter I received, he told me he wanted to join the military and that he missed me. What caught my eye the most was how he ended it. Instead of "sincerely," he put "love," I replied to his letter in the same manner I always did, congratulating him on his choice for joining the military and that I missed him too. I didn't get a letter after that.

After that, three weeks later he got out. I waited outside for him. He came out with a big grin in his face. He looked great. His hair got longer and he was wearing black slacks and a crisp short-sleeved buttoned blue shirt. It was a new change from his usual baggy jeans and t-shirt. I looked under-dressed wearing dark blue short and a hoodie I wore all the time. I smiled. He put his arms around me holding the hug. I tried to let go of his embrace but instead he pulled me towards him and kissed me.

This was my first real kiss. I mean I'm not an inexperienced loser. I've kissed before but it was with Kiba! Temari decided to invite me to small gathering at her place and she invited a lot of people from high school. He was a bit too drunk and he pulled me towards him. He vomited right after. I smelled my breath thinking it was me but I think it was the alcohol. He doesn't even remember it anymore. But, but, all right, I am an inexperienced loser. Now here I was just kissed by Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't know what to do. I stayed there red-faced and stunned.

He let me go and seeing the reaction on my face, he stammered, "I-I'm sorry." It was the first time I've ever seen him lose his cool and he was actually blushing too.

"It's 'kay." I looked down and played with my fingers, my face was still beet-red. "Umm, I'm glad you're back." I looked up and met his gaze.

"Hina, I-" He blushed again. "I missed you, a lot."

"I did too." As if I didn't think my face could get any redder.

"Do you want to go get something to eat later?"

"Of c-course."

"Really?" his eyes lit up.

Wait! Did he just ask me out on a date?! I mean he was a great looking man. Even in high school, he was a heartthrob, every girl wanted to date him. I never really was the type to go crazy for a boy. I was more of the quiet girl no one noticed. But here I was blushing uncontrollably. Maybe it was just a dinner among two friends. I tried to calm myself down. Who would have thought. When Temari finds out she's going to have a cow. Make that two. One for the kiss. One for the date. If it was even a date.

We agreed to meet at a coffee shop near the book store at 8pm. It was 7 and currently I was in Temari's apartment and I had her going crazy choosing an outfit for me. I'd ought to remind myself not to go see Temari before going on a date again.

"You should wear this!" She got out a short red dress with a low neckline. I shook my head. "You have boobs, Hinata! Let the 'girls' out once in awhile!" She referred to my breasts as "girls" or "the ladies". Temari was always spunky. I liked her clothes but I could never pull them off. I sometimes did envy her personality and spunk. I was glad to have her in my life.

"B-but, It's not really me..." I shut my eyes and waited for a slick comeback but instead she went back inside her closet and ransacked through it. I heard stuff falling and saw clothes flying everywhere.

"Oh! This is it!" She was ecstatic and pulled out a tight knee-length purple dress with thin spaghetti straps. It was beautiful. "You have to try this on!" She shoved the dress in my arms and pushed me towards her walk-in closet and shut the door.

I changed from my grandma's old dress -which I was originally going to wear- and into Temari's dress, struggling to fit it on my breast area. It felt tight. I really didn't want to see how I looked. I knew that I'd change my mind and change back into my dead grandmas clothes...

"Umm, I-I'm done." I didn't want to leave the closet.

She swung open the door and gasped, "I should be a fashion designer or something 'cause, Hinata you look hot!"

"Oh." I couldn't contain my face from being red.

"It's perfect!" She dragged me out the closet. "Wow, who knew you had a butt like that behind your baggy shorts!" She playfully smacked my butt.

"Ahh!" I covered my backside with my hands. I should be shocked but this was regular Temari.

"These shoes go perfect!" She handed me some black strapped heels. I knew I wasn't going to last long wearing those shoes. But the shoes I came with didn't go well with the dress.

"Come here. I've always wanted to give you a makeover!" She got out some make-up and applied eyeliner and a light pink gloss on my lips. I never wore make up. "There, you're ready! Ready to steal Sasuke's heart that is." she smirked and I blushed. I wasn't going to steal anyone's heart. We're just friends and he kissed me because he was so excited. That's the only logical explanation.

I debated until finally I decided to see myself in the mirror. "Oh, my.." I didn't look like myself. I thought the eyeliner was too thick and the dress was too tight. You could see part of my chest too. I wanted to take everything off and run. Then I remembered Sasuke's face when I told him I would go out with him. I couldn't leave him hanging. Also, Temari was not going to let me out of her house if I changed. I thanked and hugged her. She gave me a thumbs up and said, "Go, get 'em tiger!" before I left her apartment.


End file.
